


Shadowed Knight and the Dancing Rose

by yokiedokie



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Ok that tag will probably. change eventually, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but for now we stick with light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokiedokie/pseuds/yokiedokie
Summary: Once upon a time, a knight got transformed into a beast. Nearly 10 years later, a dancer finds him. Can she crack open his shell of a heart and break his curse? Or will he be lost forever.(This is just self indulgence, so don't look for the best fic ever in this haha)
Relationships: Felicia/Phantom (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a Time, in a faraway land, a young prince and his beloved knight lived in a shining, gleaming castle. Although the prince had all the love and objects he desired, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. 

But then, on one winter's night, an old beggar came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her, the prince sneered at the gift, ordering his beloved knight to take him away. The beggar woman warned the selfish prince, and his loyal knight, to not be deceived by outward appearances, for true beauty is found within. The knight offered up protest against his prince's wish, but was turned down. Laughing at the old woman, the prince ordered her out. She grew angry, letting her outward appearance slip away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. 

The prince attempted to apologize, but it was too late, for the enchantress had seen his true ugliness. She raised her arms to cast a spell, but the brave knight ran in from of his liege, and pleaded passionately for his lord. The enchantress heard the knights pleas, and relented. Instead of the ever unbreakable spell she had been planning for, she cast the prince out, wiping his memories, to never return. To his knight, she placed a curse, forcing him to slowly lose his humanity over 10 years, until he finally would shed it altogether, becoming a terrifying dragon. To give the poor knight some hope, however, she allowed his spell to be broken by true love. If someone loved him, and he truly loved them in return, his curse would be broken, and the castle would be his. 

In a flurry of light, the spell washed over the castle, leaving a desolate knight in a forlorn castle. The enchantress left him the rose, as a clock until his humanity fully abandoned him, and an enchanted mirror so he could see the world outside the walls. 

However, as the years passed, nobody came to the castle, and the knight's heart became locked up and cold, reducing him to not much more than a phantom.

* * *

Felicia woke up in her dingy little bed at the back of the inn to a pounding on her door. Her nightmares about a castle, and a lonesome knight quickly faded away as the morning light filtered into her room. As she blearily stumbled up to the door of her room, she found her disgruntled landlady. The aging woman huffed at the clearly sleepy sylvan. 

"Your rent is two weeks  _ late _ , Felicia! You need to pack up and  _ leave,  _ if you're not going to pay." The old woman sniped. She wagged her finger in Felicia's face, before handing Felicia a strip of paper announcing her immediate evictions if Felicia didn't pay the due amount by noon today. Sighing, knowing she couldn't afford to pay the rent, Felicia tucked the paper into her satchel. She felt guilty, but apparently nobody needed healers or dancers nowadays. She had nothing to give. Packing up what she had (two threadbare dresses and one golden necklace that had been a heirloom) into the satchel, she walked out into the hallway, planning her escape to the nearest village for more work.

Trotting through the rest of the inn, she made her way outside. The fresh, crisp autumn air brightened her mood a bit, as Felicia walked through the winding village streets to the square. Numerous people called out to her, cheerful as ever, and she had to plaster a fake smile onto her face in order to call back. Passing by her normal morning spot in the center square, she looked mournfully at the musicians who usually accompanied her setting up. She passed by the tavern, taking a new brisk pace lest-

"Feliciaaaaaaaaa-" drawled a deep and regrettably familiar voice. Freezing in place, Felicia didn't dare to turn around. Internally groaning over the loss of time, Felicia felt a cold hand find her wrist, spinning her around.

"Hello Thanatos," Felicia smoothly replied, craning her neck to look at the tall, hooded man. "Would you please let go of me?" The man chuckled, attempting to nuzzle Felicia as she quickly ducked away, pulling her arm away. 

Thanatos frowned. "Felicia, darling, I just want to show everyone what belongs to me," Felicia cringed internally. Ilia above, what a wastrel! Thanatos smirked at her, before attempting to grab her again. "C'mon doll, let me buy you a drink."

Felicia twirled away, causing Thanatos to trip over himself and land on his hands and knees. She cheerfully sprinted away. "Sorry Thanatos, I don't day drink!" She yelled. 

Felicia didn't stop running until she got to the town stables. Stopping by her horse Cinders, she caught her breath before lying against the horse's side. 

"Honestly, that man thinks that we're married already." Felicia sighed. She continued, ranting out her feelings to her equine companion. "I don't even care for him, I healed him once! Gave him a complimentary prayer dance! That's it! If he really cared, he could pay for my room at the inn, instead of those vile spirits."

Frustrated, Felicia started saddling up Cinders, planning out her path to the nearest village. It was almost two days ride away, but hopefully if she rode through the night and the weather was clear, she could make it. She knew a few people who lived along the path, so hopefully if need be, perhaps Sarisse or some other kind person would let her sleep in a shed.

Lost in her thoughts, Felicia finished her work on Cinders, and hopped onto her horse. Dropping what little money she had onto the sleeping stable hands stool , she made her way out of the town into the woods beyond. As she crested the first hill before entering the woods beyond the fields of the village, she felt a sense of trepidation. Her thoughts flashed to the castle and knight from her dreams, as an odd feeling that her life would never be the same ran through her. Felicia shook her head, before urging Cinders on. It was foolish to think her life would change after one trip.


	2. Chapter 2

By Ilia, somehow, on the clearly marked path with signs and lanterns and everyhting, Felicia had gotten lost. As the weather turned for the worse, she shivered, bundling herself up in her threadbare traveling cloak. Felicia pondered exactly how she had gotten herself and Cinders into this situation. She had taken the appropriate path, going over the first of a pair of old, barely stable bridges. She should've come upon the second shortly thereafter, but maybe the sudden mist and rain had led them astray. As Felicia mourned her decision to not join a traveling caravan, she noted the sudden chill, and watched as the mist and rain quickly turned into large snowflakes.

Cursing her luck, Felicia urged Cinders forward. Feeling the cold begin to settle in, Felicia murmured a quick warming spell into her hands, reveling in the ward against the chill. The pair rode on in silence, the snow around them settling and making things quiet. Felicia felt herself growing weary, from the combination of traveling and the peacfulness of the surroundings. Her sense of anxiety dulled, leaving her in a tranquil state.

That is, until a wolf lunged out of the underbrush, startling both her and Cinders, causing the horse to scream and break into a run. Felicia uttered words that would've made her father's ears curl and her mother to wash her mouth out with soap a hundredfold. Gripping the reins, Felicia could do naught more than hang on for her life, as her horse ran for its life through the snowy woods. It seemed like hours, or maybe just minutes, but eventually Cinders reached what seemed to be a massive gate looming out of the forest. Before Felicia could even attempt to pull on the reins to stop the horse, the gates opened, allowing the two entrance, before slamming shut on what now sounded to be an entire pack of snarling wolves.

Felicia now found herself staring at the most massive building she had ever seen in her life. Tall, dark and foreboding, it seemed oddly familiar. The spires on the towers held long faded tatters of once proud flags. As Cinders neared the castle, she seems to grow tired, exhausted from the chase. As the pair slowly rode to the castle, Felicia noted a lit stable, complete with fresh hay and blankets. Whistling softly, Felicia dismounted, leading Cinders to the stable, and started unsaddling her. Curiously, the stables themselves held no other horses, though Felicia could've sworn she saw something move. 

After Felicia finished unsaddling her horse, she gave the equine a few pats, promising to come back. Felicia wandered out of the stables, meaning to look around for a servant or two around the stables. Finding nothing, she made her way up to the castle proper. The massive doors barely impeded her progress, practically swinging off their hinges when she placed a hand upon the dark wood. 

Stepping into the grand foyer, Felicia could do nothing but stare. Even though it was dark, the large windows on either side of the doors provided enough light to prove what a grand hall it was. Or, at least, what it used to be. Nearly everything was covered in cobwebs, and looked like it hadn't moved in a long time. Slowly turning, Felicia nearly jumped out of her skin, as a fire that most certainly hadn't existed when she came in the door, was most certainly leaping merrily in the fireplace set against the leftmost wall. Moving closer to investigate, she noted that the entire area, compared to the rest of the grand foyer, was surprisingly well kept, clean and tidy. As she looked at the crackling hearth, she felt a wave of exhaustion climb over her.

Walking over the hearth, Felicia found it to be just as warm and inviting as she thought when she originally espied it. Bending over, she stuck her hands out to soak in the heat, reveling in how her fingers were starting to get feeling again after the cold night.Felicia swore she heard something walking or clanking around behind her, but she couldn't be bothered to check. Felicia figured that an old castle like this, there was probably a high chance of ghosts. Hopefully the one evil banishing spell her grandmother taught her in her youth would be enough if things went wrong. 

Finished warming her hands, Felicia straightened to see a small couch done up as a small bed, blankets and pillows included. She wanted desperately to puzzle over it, knowing that most certainly when she had come over to the hearth, the couch hadn't been done up. Sleepiness won out over curiosity though, and Felicia walked her way over to the small couch. As she started to pull off her cloak, she decided to at least call out to whoever helped her.

"Thank you for helping me," Felicia called. "I appreciate your efforts and work. Even if I... haven't actually... seen you…" she tapered off. Something rattled in the darkness beyond the hearths light, unable to be seen by the glow of the fire, or the cold streaks of moonlight. Unable to catch whatever it was, and too tired to sate her curiosity, Felicia finished taking off her items, before settling down in the bed. Vaguely, as her mind fell asleep, she recalled that this castle looked like the one in her dreams. She even fancied that she saw the knight from her dreams walking up to her. Closing her eyes for the final time, Felicia fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.   
  


* * *

It was easy enough to say that Phantom was more of a night owl. He preferred to stay in the dark, finding it easier on his mind to not have to see his skin being swallowed by scales and armor. Every night, he'd take walks around the palace grounds, checking for trespassers looking to loot the castle, or travelers needing a warm coat and meal before going on their way. Granted, he never showed anyone his face, choosing instead to alert the servants as to the situation, before hanging back and watching. Usually the wolves outside were good enough at dispelling trespassers, so Phantom really didn't have to worry much. 

He supposed someday that there might be an unfortunate traveler who found themselves having to deal with him one on one, but Phantom tried to not dwell on it. The first few people who attempted to visit the castle after the spell was unleashed ran away screaming about some hideous draconic beast, which confused Phantom until he realized it was himself they were screaming about. It made him lock himself in his room for a week until the servants dragged him out and forced him to eat and not waste away. After that, aside from the occasional bout of melancholia and depression making it impossible for him to do more than lay in bed staring at the ceiling, he stayed active, making sure to keep himself alive. Even if it was impossible that someone would break Phantom's spell, he could at least give everyone else trapped a sense of hope.

Finishing his roving, he found the doors to the castle open. Phantom wasn't too nervous, the doors could be blown in by the wind, and it had been a rather blustery night. Still, he felt an odd sense of apprehension walking inside. Curling his hands into fists, Phantom slowly crept into the grand foyer, only stopping when he noticed a hearth on one side roaring away. Looking closer, he noticed the furniture had been rearranged as well, placing a small sofa near the merrily jumping flames. As he approached the hearth and the mysteriously rearranged furniture, he noticed as well a cloak and saddle bag settled on the ground. A traveler then, perhaps. It already seemed as though the servants were doing their best to take care of them. 

Rounding the couch, he finally saw the face of his newest interloper. A young sylvan woman, obviously extremely exhausted from how she didnt even stir at his footsteps. Her long silver hair draped over her face, moving softly in time with her breathing. It seemed at some point she had shifted, the blanket supposes to be covering her now on the floor. Phantom covered the woman up with the blanket, making sure to cover her fully. She seemed to stir a little bit, beginning to wake up. By the time she opened her eyes, however, Phantom had already melted back into the shadows. He tried to calm his painfully racing heart, as the woman sat up, looking around blearily. As soon as she laid back down, Phantom quickly hastened out of the foyer, attempting to staunch the flurry in his chest. How traitorous of his heart, to see someone for 10 minutes and already begin to yearn. How foolish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho we at the castle now boys. Just a note. I don't dig the whole kidnapping/prisoner exchange thing bc it kinda squicks me out so im dumping that in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia wakes up. She meets a new person.

The phantom knight was back. Gently holding her hand as they walked through a field of flowers, Felicia could only stare at the back of their head, the long black hair swaying in the breeze. A castle sprang up in front of them, similar to the one she had entered the night before. But instead of being a cold, dark, and lonely castle, it seemed to be bursting with life. The knight turned to her, and Felicia was disappointed to find their face obscured by a mask. She couldn't complain though, as the knight stroked her face with a fond smile. Felicia closed her eyes as the knight leaned in, ever closer, until….

Gasping, Felicia shot up from her sleeping position, finding herself back on the couch in the huge, now sunlit foyer. Swiveling around, she took in her surroundings with a feeling of panic and uncertainty. 

In an attempt to calm herself down, she tried to observe what last night had been obscured. Felicia was situated at one of 3 hearths, hers being nearest the grand doors outside. None of the other hearths had fires going, and were surrounded by dusty old furniture that looked like it would collapse if a breeze ran through the hall. At the opposite end of the foyer, a grand staircase split in two to accompany the hearth underneath it. As her gaze drew upwards, Felicia noted the rather monstrous looking sculptures adorning the tops of the columns supporting the roof of the hall. She wondered exactly who decided a castle should have such odd decorations. 

Groaning at the sudden cold air from her emergence from her blanketed cocoon, Felicia started stretching, feeling her joints crack. Reaching back over to check for her bag and cloak. Rustling through her bag, she took stock of her two dresses and her heirloom. Luckily enough her unwilling hosts hadn't needed any payment from her bag. 

Shoving her feet back into her boots, Felicia hummed a ditty to herself as her thoughts began to go astray. The castle was far less scary than it had been at dark. She figured she could hazard a little exploration. If the host got mad and found her in an odd place, she could claim ignorance. What kind of once in a lifetime experience did she stumble onto here? Felicia had never seen a mansion, let alone a castle. Maybe she could even apply for a job, rich people liked entertainment right? 

So lost in her thoughts was Felicia, that she didn't even notice the squeaking noise of a wheeled tray rolling over, until it practically bumped into her leg. She nearly jumped out of her skin, suddenly on high alert. Felicia swivelled around, looking for whom or what has pushed the tray over. Finding no culprit aside from a door on the opposite side of the hallway swinging slightly, she turned back to the tray, gulping. a large silver dome and plate took up most of the plate, with a teapot and a few cups on the side. She gingerly lifted the silver dome, expecting the worst only to immediately have her stomach grumble loudly, as on top of the tray was a veritable feast of breakfast. 

Felicia hadn't seen this much food presented to her since her family was whole. There was eggs, toast, bacon, and a whole stack of pancakes. Felicia could only marvel at it. Maybe she had wandered into a Faerie castle, one straight out of the stories. Not that she would mind at this point of course, being a pretty fae's plaything didn't sound as bad as being a poor dancer. 

A small harrumph snapped Felicia out of her thoughts and back into flight mode. 

"Are you actually going to eat this food the kitchen prepared, or will you let it grow cold, silly girl!" a tinny voice called out. Half frenzied, Felicia looked up and down the foyer, searching for the owner of the voice. Only when the rattle of china hit her ears did she think to look back at the plate, to be faced with a, somehow, very ornery looking teapot. It glared at her, a painted face on the side eyeing her every movement. Felicia felt frozen. Her shock must’ve been extremely evident, as the teapot steamed, seemingly embarrassed.

“A-Ah, miss, please excuse my crankiness. We don’t get very many guests, and I forget my manners…..” the pot espoused. Felicia stared at it some more. Maybe she really was in a Fae castle. She then looked at the food (wonderful, warm, steaming fresh food…) and decided maybe she was hallucinating from hunger. At the very least, this teapot nonsense could be settled on a full stomach. As Felicia began to tuck in, the teapot seemed to settle, not speaking at all, even after Felicia polished off her plate. 

Not waiting to see if the teapot would say anything else, Felicia pushed aside the tray, quickly scooping up her bag and cloak. Screw exploration, she would not hang around a castle that had a haunted, stern teapot. She strode over to the doors leading outside, attempting to appear calm. Fear usually incited ghosts, right? The teapot shouted out something after her, which Felicia ignored. At least, until she attempted to open the door and got a blizzard to the face. Spluttering, she quickly shut the door. The tray along with the teapot rolled up aside her, the teapot looking stern (by Ilia, that painted face was far too odd). 

The teapot, which was spinning around on its plate, observing the snow blown into the foyer by the brief moment the door was open, piped up. “I was attempting to tell you, that there has been a massive storm all day and night, so you can’t leave right now.” then, turning aside, talking more to itself, “Ilia above, now the floors will become all wet. The cleaning crew won’t be too pleased about this.” The teapot tutted, while Felicia slowly drew herself up from the floor, brushing the snow in her hair onto the floor. The teapot finally looked back at Felicia, humming contemplatively. 

“I’m Cleo, the housekeeper,” the teapot whistled. “Since you can’t exactly leave, you are now the castle's guest. We wanted to wake you up and inform you last night, but it was decided to let you know now.” Felicia knew it was rude, but she couldn’t help staring agape at the little teap- Miss Cleo. Cleo seemed to not notice, or just ignore the stare, going on in her speech. “We’ve made a room up for you, you were supposed to follow Orion up the stairs to it, but he seems to have been… cavorting with one of the maids, so as you can see, you had this as your awakening. I should’ve asked Aeleen, but she looking after….” 

Felicia cleared her throat, interrupting Cleo’s tirade. “Can you just take me there now? I think… I think I need to lie down again.” Cleo seemed to note Felicia’s extremely tense body language, as well as her shivers from standing near the suddenly drafty front door. Cleo nodded her head, starting the wheeled tray quickly towards the stairs. Felicia found herself having to nearly jog to keep up with the brisk pace. To Felicia’s amazement, instead of stopping at the stairs, the tray seemed to instead walk up the stairs, clambering like a 4 legged animal yet keeping all the plates, and Cleo perfectly balanced on top. As Felicia ascended after them, she clutched her bag to her chest. She really hoped this was all a dream.

When Felicia reached the top of the long staircase, Cleo whistled, before once again having the tray tear off down a long hallway to the left. Felicia attempted to remember the way back to the front, but she was soon dazzled by the art covering the walls and got too distracted to remember. Cleo at some point noticed Felicia’s amazement, and slowed down, prattling on about the different eras of art and architectures, as they progressed deeper and deeper into the castle.   
Felicia soon found Cleo to be a amenable companion. As they walked down the halls, Felicia caught more than a few animated objects peeking out of doors, or stopping cleaning to stare at her. She waved halfheartedly at a candlestick which was bound to get her attention. Cleo picked up on it, and chewed out the candlestick, which went by Orion. The argument between the two items ended after Cleo threatened to ask Felicia to dangle Orion out a window. 

As they walked away from the incident, Cleo apologized profusely, saying she shouldn’t have used Felicia as a scapegoat. Felicia was able to laugh for the first time in ages, assuaging Cleo’s fears. As the two walked on, Felicia wondered how big the castle was. Surely, a short walk of 10 minutes would’ve gotten them there. 

With a shock, she realized she couldn’t hear the rattling of the tray anymore .Felicia realized that she had gotten lost. At one of the many intersections, Cleo must’ve turned and Felicia has walked straight ahead. She couldn’t help groaning in disbelief. Really, how hard was it for Felicia to not daydream. 

Felicia felt a bit of anticipation and dread build in her stomach. Earlier, the prospect of exploring the castle was a novel notion, one filled with ideas of seeing nobility as she never had. The appearance of a talking teapot put a damper on that, but even then, the energy Felicia picked up on was still positive. Walking down this hallway though, she watched the walls and decorations become more decrepit, almost as if the castle was decaying from some dark force. Few doors were present in these hallways, yet all of them were ornate, almost as if this was where the more important people stayed. Something pulled her steps forward, to a lonely door. Felicia knew she shouldn’t enter rooms, especially without permission, in a castle were people apparently lived, but she couldn’t help herself. 

Cracking open the door, Felicia peeked into what seemed to be a destroyed wing of the castle. Furniture and decorations lay decaying on the floor, and dust motes were easily seen in the curtainless windows. Inching inside the doorway, Felicia’s curiosity were piqued. Whatever it was down this hallway, it called towards her, calling her to swiftly walk towards the end. Felicia tried hard to ignore how some marks on the walls seemed to be claw marks. Clearly, something was inhabiting this area. 

After what seemed like a eternity to Felicia, she reached the end of the destroyed hallway. A single beam from a window illuminated a doorway. With a increasing sense of curiosity as well as apprehension, she opened the door. 

The room beyond was gloomy, except for a strangely snow free veranda that overlooked the castle grounds. In the light, Felicia spied a table holding a rose, and a mirror. She felt something in the pit of her stomach, a gut instinct that something about all of this had to do with those items. 

Felicia slowly made her way over to the veranda. She glanced at the mirror and rose, but made her way over to the railing. It was oddly warm, the snow parting over the balcony and none of the wintry winds entering the space. Only a breeze toyed with her long silver hair, as she stared out at the white expanse of the castle and its grounds. Already, it was obvious she wouldn’t be leaving the castle for a long while. Felicia tried to locate her old town, or at least one of the bridges, but could find nothing in the mist. Sighing, she turned back to look at and inspect the rose. 

At least, that had been her original plan. Instead, she spun around, and smacked right into someone's chest. They staggered, and she nearly fell over. Luckily for Felicia, the stranger seemed to regain themself fast enough to grab her arm and stop her descent. 

Blinking open her eyes, Felicia was met with a masked man holding her up. She felt all her words and apologies die in her throat as she noticed the horns on his head, and tail swishing rather vehemently behind him. She must’ve stumbled upon the nest of a dragon, creatures known to be selfish and vain. 

Feared as they were, dragons had been nearly driven to extinction over the ages, the few left sequestered themselves in the deep mountains, or allied themselves with the powerful kingdoms and empires that dotted the world. For Felicia to find one so near her old home was terrifying indeed. She wondered if the servants in the castle were products of this one’s magic. She also wondered if this meant the end for her. 

Felicia was primed to go into daydream mode to ride out getting eaten or tossed off the tower. She had trespassed after all. What she wasn’t prepared for was the dragon actually talking to her. 

The dragon held her, almost overly carefully, as if he was afraid she’d break. His voice sounded scratchy, as if he didn’t use it much.  
“Miss? What are you doing up here? I told Cleo to give you a room… Did you run away from her? Or did you never meet her…?” he queried. Felicia was too astonished to speak, still taking in everything that was going on. When the dragon noticed her gaze move up to his mask, then horns, he flinched, almost as if she had caused him pain. He pulled one of his hands away to drag up his hood, covering his head. 

Felicia tried to speak, to get out one of her thoughts, to eloquently put out her worries. 

So what came out of her mouth was “Are you going to eat me?” 

She really didn’t have an ounce of sense.

The dragon reeled back, obviously not expecting such a question. 

Felicia’s traitorous mouth decided to keep going, spilling out all her worries.

“Are you going to toss me off? You’re a dragon right? Did I intrude on you? Am I going to be punished for that? I didn’t touch anything other than the doors and stuff-” 

Now the dragon was utterly bemused looking, listening to Felicia spill out every little thing. The next thing Felicia knew, he was gently pressing his hand over her mouth. She puffed against it, but he just held it. 

Sighing, the dragon lowered his hand, waiting to see if Felicia would pipe up again before answering. 

“I’m not going to eat you. I’m not going to hurt you in any way. You aren’t in trouble, you’re supposed to be a guest for Ilia’s sake…” He reached a hand up to rake through his hair, only to seemingly remember that he had on his hood, so he lowered it. Obviously he found the whole situation just as odd as Felicia did. Felicia noted he still hadn’t taken one of his hands off her arm. It felt warm. 

The pair stood quietly, each contemplating one another. Only the noise of the wind outside the balcony made a noise. At least, that’s how it was until a loud slam startled both of them, making the dragon grab Felicia’s arms again.

“Oh, miss, there you are!”, sang Cleo, as she and the wheeled tray sailed into the room, skidding to a stop a few feet from Felicia and the dragon. The teapot smiled brightly, obviously having been worried. Cleo whistled loudly at the pair, before turning to face the dragon. “Master Phantom, you should’ve told one of us that she was visiting your room! We would’ve cleaned up! You shouldn’t invite young ladies into such a dirty room!” 

The dragon- no, Phantom’ face turned red. 

“I just woke up! I had no clue she was even in here until I saw her half dangling off the balcony,” he explained, with a fair amount of frowning and blustering. Cleo seemed to look at him expectantly, which caused Phantom to notice himself still holding Felicia. He mumbled a apology and crossed his arms, somehow getting even redder. 

Felicia stared at him. What kind of a dragon gets embarrassed over a girl entering their room? As far as she knew, dragons were ethereal, powerful creatures, far above most emotions. And as far as she knew, they didn’t usually argue with teapot housekeepers. Or stay in a half human form for that matter. That was truly the strangest part. Maybe he was a half dragon, explaining his human body with just added dragon parts. She stared at him, realizing the darkness on his cheeks were tiny little scales. 

A loud whistle brought her out of her reverie. Cleo spun on her plate, attempting to grab attention. 

“Lunch is going to be served soon, so, Master Phantom, if you would show this miss to the dining room, that would be splendid.” the teapot spouted, before the wheeled tray sped off. Phantom sighed after it, obviously miffed at not being able to get his point across. He turned back to Felicia, brows knitted under his mask, but a smile beginning to play on his lips. 

“You heard my name, I assume? I’m Phantom, the master of this castle. What do you call yourself?” the dragon offered. Felicia startled.

“I’m Felicia, I’m a dancer,” she replied. The dragons smile got wider and kinder. For some reason, Felicia felt incredibly safe. 

Phantom faked a little bow, eyes never leaving her face. “Well, Miss Felicia, shall I show you the way to the dining room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for dying I literally forgot this existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Flosses yeah boys we self indulging.
> 
> Heres the designs for Phantom and Felicia:  
https://twitter.com/to_kias/status/1189081671250989056?s=19


End file.
